


Being Bad Has Its Benefits

by Dark_Angel1976, orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys in Skirts, Corporal Punishment, Crossdressing, Detention, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Object Insertion, Older Man/Younger Man, Punishment, Sex, Slash, Spanking, Student Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, Teacher-Student Relationship, Virgin Frank Iero, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel1976/pseuds/Dark_Angel1976, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is a naughty boy, lucky Mr Way is prepared to teach him a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Bad Has Its Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Gerard Way or Frank Iero they do not condo the writing herein or any such behaviors. This story is fake we made it up. 
> 
> Thank you to my co author and beta ghosted (mindchemicals) would be no story without you.

Frank fucking Iero; the absolute bane of my existence, who, it would seem, has made it his personal mission in life to drive me in-fucking-sane. He's always got to be doing something - anything to piss me off beyond belief. Spit balls, tripping students in hallways, cussing in the hallways at the top of his lungs, inappropriate behavior with both boys and girls in every janitors closet and bathroom on the school campus, fighting with other students and smoking more cigarettes in the last year than I have in my 26 years. He's easily one of the worst students, but he's a total whore for the attention so no matter what I or any teacher ever does he never cleans up his act. 

The idea that teachers don't bitch about students is, for the most part, relatively true , but it would take the end of the world to keep his name from turning up in at least one conversation. From the second he stood into my art class as a seemingly awkward 14 yr old he's been nothing but a fucking nightmare. 

The regularity of the school day is completely obliterated on Halloween, uniforms are rejected and all dress code is basically nonexistent, which is why Frank Iero is standing in the middle of the school courtyard dressed completely inappropriate. 

Initially I had always thought Frank was just short but now with nearly his entire leg exposed underneath a short black pleated skirt, it's easy to tell he's petite, and short. The skirt stops mid thigh and it is met with long over the knee white socks, adorned with bow ties. Despite the glossy black heels he has on, he's still substantially smaller than most students. 

As it is Halloween, and even thought his outfit is inappropriate I don't really have a reason to reprimand him on it. That is until I see the cigarette dangling between his fingers and he throws his hands around animatedly. He short pig tails bounce as rocks forward in his heels and breathes out a cloud of smoke. 

I pull my coat taut around my shoulders before stalking over, and looking appropriately annoyed with his blatant disregard for the rules. 

"You know you're not supposed to smoking on campus Iero," I growl grabbing the smoke, throwing it down and stomping on it. "What do you think you're wearing ?" I say through gritted teeth, gesturing at his outfit. 

Frank doesn't say a word, making sure to bat his eyelids at me before sighing. It's then I realize that not only has he dressed up but he's even gone the extra mile to apply make-up. Understated or not, the deep black around his eyes, rosy cheeks and light pink lip gloss is hard to miss. I fold my arms across my chest, getting increasingly impatient waiting for an answer. 

"It's Halloween, Sir," he says smirking wickedly, "everyone is dressed up."

"Get to class, Iero," I snap, rushing him off. 

All of his friends scatter promptly, avoiding the wrath I'd been known to unleash on unruly students, and also in an attempt to avoid detention. 

"Yes Sir," he says winking. He walks behind me and ashamedly I let out an embarrassing squeak when I feel his hand grab my ass. 

"Detention after school Iero!" I shout angrily at his retreating figure, before storming into the school building. 

For the remainder of the day, the audacity of Frank Iero has me set into a totally ridiculous but justified rage, at the fact he even considered it appropriate to put his hands on me. Despite the options of suspension or sexual harassment available, I'm not interested in causing a fuss, but Frank Iero is in need on a bit of discipline. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm immersed in grading papers as I hear the door creak open after school. I hear the clack of his heels against the linoleum flooring as he enters the room. 

"Take a seat Mr Iero," I tell him, not bothering to look up. 

I look up as I see him approach my desk, before sitting on the edge and letting his skirt ride up his thighs. 

I drop my pen and glare daggers, "can I help you, Mr Iero?"

Frank just smirks as he snakes his hand up my chest and plays with my striped tie. The sheer boldness of his actions catches me off guard as my mind goes back to the conversations between some of the students in the past weeks. My name and Frank's has turned up, as well as some very suggestive comments that he'd made.

I scowl at him as he sits innocently tugging on the fabric. I stand abruptly. Despite the creative arts wing of the school being bare at the hour, I still check quickly before locking the door. I smirk satisfied at the sound of the lock clicking into place. I stalk back to my desk and roughly grab Frank's arm pulling him off my desk.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He snaps. 

"I am going to teach you a lesson," I growl spinning his small body easily and bending him over the desk. I run my hands along his smooth thighs and pull his skirt up to revel his perky ass covered with red lace panties. I splay my hands over his ass as he squirms underneath my grip. 

"You can't fucking touch me like this!" He hisses wriggling under my grip, "you're a teacher, you'll go to fucking jail for this!"

"Are we forgetting about this morning Iero? When you touched me inappropriately?"  
Frank clamps his mouth closed so fast I hear the clink of his teeth as they snap together. "That's what I thought."

I slide my hand across the desk, wrapping my fingers around a wooden ruler. I let the wood run gently across Frank's ass before brining it back and spanking him with it. It makes a loud crack as it connects with the soft skin of Frank's ass.

Frank cries out loudly, clawing at the wood of the desk as his ass heats up with the sting. I bend down and place a feather light kiss along the red stripes across his ass as Frank squirms and groans against the desk. I bring the ruler down again and again, leaving red angry lines across the supple flesh of his ass and upper thighs. 

Frank cries out a little with each hit, but moans in pleasure as my tongue runs along the angry marks.

"Stand up Iero," I say placing the ruler down, "and look at me." 

Frank straightens and pushes himself off the desk. He winces as his skirt falls and brushes over the red skin, but keeps the satisfied smirk on his lips. I let my eyes trail down his body until they stop on the very obvious bulge lifting the front of his skirt up. 

I lean forward and purr in Frank's ear, "looks like you enjoyed that a little bit too much." 

Forcefulness replaces my gentle demeanor, as I spin Frank and shove him back over the desk. I push his skirt out of the way before grabbing the panties ripping them off. The lace tears easily and falls to the ground revealing Frank's entire ass to me. His body wriggles a bit as the cool air blows underneath his skirt and nips at his skin. 

I grip the ruler in my hand once more and drag it softly down his clothed back. "Get off on punishments do we?" I ask. For once, his smart mouth remains quiet and I slowly let the ruler dip between his ass cheeks. I run it along the soft skin stopping at his entrance and applying a little pressure. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" He snaps trying to push up from the desk. 

My hand goes flat against his back shoving his back down, "I am going to punish you like you deserve," I growl. "If you take it like a good boy, I might just give you something special in return." 

I push the ruler further forward breaching Frank's entrance, and forcing the ruler inside him. 

He squirms trying to push away from the intrusion, "hey, hey fucking stop!" He snaps. 

I smirk applying more pressure and watching it disappear further inside him. 

"Take it out asshole, it hurts!" Frank demands writhing against the table. 

I lean forward almost laying on his back as I nibble on his ear, "not so smart now are you?" 

Frank hisses, "fuck you, I'll fucking kill you." Had his lips not been upturned at the corners his threats may have held some credibility. 

Frank continues to whine the further I make him take the ruler, but he doesn't struggle. Eight inches deep I slowly draw the ruler out before thrusting it back agian, hard and unforgiving. Frank's back arches as he mewls,"take it out, please." 

His breaths begin to hasten as he starts moaning, deep and guttural, from pleasure rather than pain. I pull the ruler out and spank him one last time watching him jerk from the shock. 

I run my hands up his back, gliding along the fabric and caressing gently. I lean over and press my chest against his back purring into his ears, "you think I don't know the things you say about me, Frankie?" I hear him mewl as I press against his ass with the rough material of my dress pants rubbing against his raw flesh. "I know exactly what you want Frankie, and I'm going to give it to you."

Frank's writhing stills and he clears his throat, trying to feign an air of confidence, "you know what I say about you?" His voices trembles as he looks over his shoulder at me. 

"Yes Frank, I most certainly do, and I'm willing to give you want you want if you beg for it," I whisper in his ear. 

"Please?" He chokes out. 

"Please what?" I smirk rutting against him. 

"Please, please fuck me Mr Way, please," he begs. 

I slide up from his back, smirking. The rumors circulating had been true, apparently him telling people he wanted me to fuck him had been more than fabricated stories. Looking down at his perfect body splayed so obscenely against my desk, with his skirt shoved up and red streaked thighs and ass displayed I know how wrong it is, how much we are both risking. But to have him at my mercy, pleading for my touch, I can't deny him what we both want. 

I undo the zip on my slacks and tug them down to mid thigh, before falling against him, cock hard and flushed rutting between his ass cheeks.

Frank squirms rubbing against the desk desperately, "fuck, please Mr Way, please." 

I line my cock up with his entrance. "Frank I don't have any lube," I say starting to apply pressure. 

"Don't care," he groans feeling the tip of my cock pressing against him. 

I take my cock in my hand, spreading the dripping pre cum along the shaft and smearing some around Frank's hole. Slowly, I slide the head is watching as his back arches before pushing deeper and feeling my cock be enveloped by his warmth. 

Frank grips onto the desk and lets out a breathy moan, "fuck!" 

My hands grip tight on his hips as my thrusts increase, and I snap my hips with near unforgiving force. "Fuck Frank, you're so tight."

At first Frank's body is rigid, almost awkward, and had my cock not be desperate for friction I would have taken my time, being slow and gentle. I shift my position angling my hips until I hit his prostate and he lets out a loud moan. He begins to shove back against me, meeting my thrusts as I hit his sweet spot each time. 

It flicks through my mind that not only is he seventeen but he's my student, but buried deep inside him with his body sweating and writhing against me, I can't find it within myself to care about the consequences. My nails god deeper into his hips, leaving bruising crescent moons as I feel the warmth coil in my stomach. My vision whites as I cry out, cumming hard inside his body and continuing to thrust sloppily as I ride out my orgasm. Cum dribbles from his hole and down his thighs as I pull my now softening member from his body. 

He stands wincing slightly and lets his skirt fall over his ass. His cheeks are dark pink, flushed with embarrassment as he looks up at me, "I should go, Sir." 

I grab his shoulder as he starts to hurry away from me. He tries his best to avoid eye contact as I gently cup his cheek, "Frank, wait, you did even get to-" 

He shifts awkwardly as I look down and his hands go to cover his skirt. His cheeks are glowing now as I see his skirt is wet, realizing he'd cum without even being touched. 

"Did you-" I start. 

"Yes! I came all over the fucking skirt without even being touched, like a whore, okay!" He snaps, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

I furrow my eyebrows, at him and his sudden change in demeanor. It has happened before that he'd been caught with both girls and guys kissing and exchanging messy blow jobs and hand-jobs in the bathrooms and janitors closets, I'd automatically assumed he most certainly knew what he was doing.

"Frank, I- I'm sorry you didn't actually want this. You asked and I - I made a mistake," I say running my fingers through my hair, feeling like a complete idiot. 

He looks up, finally making eye contact. "What? No, no I wanted this, of course I did' I wanted you," he says looking a little confused. 

"Then what's wrong?" 

He goes bashful again, looking at his feet, "I came all over myself, without even being touched, like a whore."

"It happens sometimes Frank, I thought you would have known that, there's not anything wrong with it." 

"I'm not that experienced," he says quietly. 

I laugh a little, "I have to basically pull you off both sexes half the time." 

He kicks his shoe against the floor leaving a scuff mark, and nearly whispers, "I've never had actual sex before. I just used like, dildo's and uhm, like stuff, to er, practice."

"Wait," I say making him look at me, "you were a virgin?" 

He looks away again and mumbles, "I wanted you to be my first, it's why I kept pushing you hoping you'd crumble and sleep with me."

The shock is clear on my face as I grab Frank's shoulders, "Frank why? Why didn't you tell me? If I knew I would have made sure things were different, more comfortable for you." 

"That's why I practiced!" He says raising his voice, "I didn't want you to know." 

I grab his chin and force his head up so he has to look at me, "I came all over myself like the stupid virgin I am." 

"Frank," I say wiping a small tear from his cheek, "it's okay, next time we can take things slower, I can teach you things, that's what teachers do right?"

He smiles, "I think I'd like that, Sir," 

"I guess detention may be a more frequent occurrence than we first imagined," I say smirking. 

Frank smiles and quickly places a small kiss on my cheek, "I'll make sure to stay on my worst behavior when you're around." He smirks and bends to grab His torn panties and leaves the classroom, wincing and walking awkwardly. 

I flop down into my chair and drag my hands over my face, conflicted and content at how I ended up in such a mess. The need for Frank is at war with how much I need my job. I can only imagine the trouble that we could get in, and I do have to consider if it's actually worth it. I let my head fall back and laugh to myself, yeah, I think smirking, he's most definitely worth it.


End file.
